vigilance_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Undead Darwinopterus
"Oh my God... what is that?" – Vigilance upon his first encounter with an Undead Darwinopterus Obsession The Undead ''Darwinopterus'' is an infected pterosaur species that appears in Vigilance Chronicles. Classified under the Super Heavyweight Class of the Undead and a bio-weapon specially produced by Osborne Renyant with the use of a genetic experimental portal, this fast, agile and powerful flying Undead is deployed for both land and aerial assaults, and is specialized in taking down other pterosaurs including Quinn. It is regarded as one of the most dangerous zombies ever encountered, due to the infectious toxin glands it carries in its teeth and claws on its fingers and toes. Because of this feature, the Undead Darwinopterus has been produced greatly in numbers, as also a means to overpopulate the skies, ensuring there is no air superiority over the Undead. Overview Appearance The original creature, Darwinopterus modularis, is a crested and long-tailed pterosaur with a meter long (3.3 foot) wingspan. Darwinopterus ''is described as a transitional fossil between the long-tailed rhamphorhynchoids and the short-tailed pterodactyloids, due to bearing features from both groups, having the long tail of the former and the long vertebrae in the neck and skull opening near the eyes of the latter. The long slender jaws are equipped with spike-like teeth designed to hunt small animals. The head of the pterosaur also carries a distinctive crest possibly used for display, identification and courtship. When infected with the virus, the ''Darwinopterus has grown from a minature flying carnivore to a large winged monstrosity with abnormal anatomical features based on effects of the mutation. The creature reaches up to 7 meters (23 feet) in wingspan, up to the same length as its land contemporary the [[Undead Sinraptor|Undead Sinraptor]]. Its menacing head has enlarged spike-like teeth which are equipped with the glands of the lethal toxin that infects any living organism. The elongated claws are also coated with the poison. The crest on its skull is more elaborated than the immune one, becoming larger, curved and pointed, along with several nasal spikes at the end of its snout. In Prey, a pair of Undead Darwinopterus are given the synthetic chemical drug Cyber Chronic, making them grow larger to 9 meters (30 feet) from wing tip to wing tip. The dose also grants the creature a stronger bite force and venom, regeneration and thicker hide. The Cyber Chronic inside an Undead Darwinopterus is also identifiable with the characteristic blue stripes and blue mist-like energy emitting from its body. In Retribution, it is reported that one of the Cyber Chronic infected pterosaurs has increased in size to 11.5 meters (37.4 feet) wingspan, suggesting that the drug is evolving after months of exposure in the outside world, reaching to considerably dangerous sizes and strengths. Weapons and Abilities * TBA Known Individuals TBA Civilian Series TBA Trivia * The Undead Darwinopterus is a heavy homage to the Darwinopterus in Jurassic World: The Game, a tournament creature, at its maxed Level 40 form. Similar characteristics are the enlarged teeth and claws, pointed head crest, long tail and its overpowered damage, the latter in which exceeded 1,000 in-game and gives the inspiration of having more than just one body part other than the teeth that consists of the venom. ** The Level 40 Darwinopterus in the game is capable of killing off almost of all the game's pterosaurs (including Quetzalcoatlus), even when they are at their maxed level and despite the realism it is incapable of doing so. * TBA